Historias de One Piece
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Reto del mes:31 días, 31 capítulos. Un drabble/viñeta al día sin orden alguno sobre el mundo de One Piece
1. Garp

**N/A: **Bueno, pues aquí estoy con un mini/maxi reto que me he propuesto a hacer este mes. Básicamente consiste en escribir una serie de drabbles o viñetas (según se dé) a diario. Sí, mis queridos lectores habéis leído bien: Miky se ha propuesto subir un capítulo al día. Aprovecho para decir que no me olvido del resto de fic que tengo, me estoy organizando fatal y soy una persona horrible por venir el año pasado, liarla como la lié y luego otra época de hiatus...pero bueno. ¡No me olvido, lo prometo!

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo a la búsqueda y captura de un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Como cada mañana el periódico llega con puntualidad a la base, los cadetes y soldados de rango menor son los encargados de recoger las diferentes copias y repartirlas entre los diferentes Capitanes, Tenientes, Almirantes, Vice Almirantes y demás personas de alto rango. Hay un número limitado de periódicos, pero aún así las noticias llegan a oídos de todos bien sea por el boca oreja o bien porque algún superior deja su periódico en manos de sus subordinados cuando ha terminado de leerlo.

Y no es de extrañar que Monkey D Garp, el héroe de la marina, tenga un periódico listo en su mesa cuando va a desayunar. El hombre lo coge y se dirige a su despacho, una vez ahí lo sacude con fuerza, las hojas se arrugan y algunos panfletos de publicidad caen al suelo, junto con el nuevo cartel de "se busca". En la foto sale un chico de 17 años con un sombrero de paja y sonriendo a la cámara, con esa inocencia que le caracteriza.

Garp sonríe, y su sonrisa pronto se convierte en una carcajada ruidosa de las suyas. Puede que se haya tirado toda la vida queriendo que sus nietos fueran buenos marines, pero ya que le han ignorado y se han hecho piratas, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es entrar en el mundo de la piratería por la puerta grande. Y 30 millones de berris es darse a conocer a lo grande. Sin dejar de reír abre un cajón de su escritorio, el que está dedicado al contrabando de galletas, abre el falso fondo y guarda el cartel de Monkey D Luffy junto con los que ya tiene de Portgas D Ace.

Sus nietos están como cabras, pero él sigue estando orgulloso de ellos. Y se pregunta cuánto tiempo tardará Luffy en volver a liarla para que le suban la recompensa y si Ace se quedará de brazos cruzados o si ambos hermanos entrarán en uno de sus piques por ver quién tiene la mayor recompensa por su cabeza. Bueno, da lo mismo, en el cajón todavía queda mucho espacio vacío.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha quedado? He de decir que estos capítulos no van a seguir un orden concreto, ni una lógica específica.


	2. Genzo

**N/A: **Aquí el segundo capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Sigo a la búsqueda y captura de un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

A quién corresponda,

Me llamo Genzo y soy el alcalde de la isla Coconut en el East Blue. Me pongo en contacto con ustedes para dejar por escrito una queja formal en referencia a uno de los últimos carteles de "se busca" que el gobierno ha tenido la amabilidad de distribuir.

Me refiero al de "L_a gata ladrona_" Nami. Con todos mis respetos, ¿se puede saber en qué DEMONIOS estaban pensando a la hora de dejar que una fotografía como ESA vaya a parar a todos los rincones de los cuatros mares y por el Grand Line? Más que marines y cazarrecompensas esa foto atraerá a todos los salidos de los cuatro mares a por dicha pirata.

Dicho lo cual adjunto una serie de fotografías, algo más viejas, de dicha pirata en la que sale con algo más de ropa, más recatada y sin esa mirada seductora que tiene en la fotografía del cartel. Y de paso me permito el atrevimiento de aconsejarles que se busquen un fotógrafo decente ya que la mayoría de los miembros de la tripulación de los Mugiwara no sale todo lo favorecida que debería.

—Genzo y todos los habitantes de Coconut.

* * *

Siempre quise saber si al final Genzo se había conseguido poner en contacto con la armara para quejarse sobre el cartel de Nami y...aquí está mi pequeño granito de arena.


	3. Mihawk

**N/A:** Estoy en racha y como ya es 3 de marzo y tenía el capítulo escrito he dicho, ¿porqué no? Y aquí está.

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo a la búsqueda y captura de un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Es increíble lo que puede llegar a hacer el aburrimiento. Estaba volviendo de mi último viaje-una pérdida de tiempo finalmente, ¿cómo es que la marina es capaz de poner semejantes sumas por unos piratas y que luego todo sea fachada? ¿Debería decir algo en la próxima reunión de Mariejoa? Mejor pongo una queja por escrito, así me ahorraré otro viaje sin sentido- cuando captó mi atención una gran flota de barcos. Casi una flota, vaya, vaya a lo mejor este viaje no iba a ser tan en balde como parecía…

Ha sido divertido, he de reconocerlo. Por lo menos he hecho algo de ejercicio, aunque esos piratas no están a mi altura, no obstante he podido comprobar que estaba en lo cierto: la técnica de la que Shanks me habló para cortar barcos es una mierda. No puedo creer que haya dejado que un barco se escape, el buque insignia para más inri. Bueno, de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer y hace mucho que no voy al East Blue, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor el capitán Krieg es un digno adversario en aguas más mansas.

* * *

Cortito, lo sé :3


	4. Shanks y Buggy

**N/A:** Super tarde hoy, casi apago el ordenador sin publicar (menos mal que en el último momento me he acordado). Y con esto y un bizcocho yo sé de una que se va a hacer la cenaaa~

**Disclaimer: **Aún sigo a la búsqueda y captura de un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Shanks y Buggy discutían el 90% del tiempo que pasaban juntos: que si por quién peleaba mejor, quién limpiaba mejor la bodega, quién era terminaba antes con la comida o quién era capaz de comer más. La lista era tan extensa que los miembros de la tripulación del Oro Jackson en vez de cansarse por ver a sus grumetes discutir casi todo el tiempo habían decidido hacer una elaborada lista de cosas por las que discutían, para matar el tiempo vaya, o hacer algo productivo o buscarle el lado divertido a estar constantemente escuchando las peleas.

Y como no, no podía faltar la clásica competición por ver quién de los dos aguantaba más el alcohol. Esa noche había dos retos: el primero era ver quién se emborrachaba primero y el segundo quién sería el primero en desmayarse. Y después de más de seis horas no se sabía donde empezaba el pelo y dónde empezaba la cara de Shanks y la nariz de Buggy estaba completamente camuflada de lo rojos que estaban los chicos. Aún así, en algún recóndito lugar de su subconsciente sabían que no debían parar de beber hasta que el otro hubiese caído. Por lo que por mucho que Buggy viera a demasiados Shanks como para contarlos y Shanks fuera a soñar con payasos durante las próximas semanas, ambos seguían bebiendo como si la vida les fuera en ello. O la reputación, que era mucho más importante.

Finalmente fue el capitán quién se vio obligado a poner fin a la ridícula competición, no quería ni pensar en cómo de castigado tenían ya sus hígados sus grumetes.

–Se ha acabado el alcohol–dijo en tono serio. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al capitán y cuando éste barrió a toda la tripulación con la mirada en una muda advertencia, éstos se apresuraron a esconder vasos y botellas que aún contuvieran alcohol.

–¡Pero Capitán!–protestaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

–Ni capitán ni nada. He dicho que se ha acabado y se ha acabado. Además, pensad que mañana tenéis una nueva competición: ver quién tiene menos resaca.

Y como si hubieran apretado un botón, tanto Shanks como Buggy cayeron al suelo en un ruido sordo, antes de que tocaran el suelo ya estaban dormidos. El resto de la tripulación se apiadó de ellos y les dejó en un rincón del barco durmiendo la mona con dos cubos al lado de los chicos mientras apostaban cómo de monumental sería la resaca del día siguiente, mientras continuaban con la fiesta.

La vida pirata podía llegar a ser muy dura a veces.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado!


	5. Sanji

**N/A: **Hoy llego súper tarde, lo sé. Pero llego que es lo importante.

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Los gritos inundan el Thousand Sunny después de ver los nuevos carteles de recompensa que tenemos. Estaba claro que el gobierno no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de nuestra vuelta a lo grande en Shabaody o de la que liamos en la isla Gyojin y en Punk Hazard. Y realmente me alegro, ¡por fin tengo una foto mía en vez del dibujo horroroso que tengo desde hace dos años y que no me ha causado más que problemas!

Entro en la cocina con la excusa de preparar algo de comida para celebrarlo y solo ahí me permito perder la sonrisa. Nadie se ha fijado, pero el mío es el único cartel en el que está escrito "solo vivo". A la marina poco le importa si los piratas que les entregan están vivos o muertos, y yo no soy nadie tan especial como para que se le entregue solo vivo a la marina. Alguien de arriba ha tenido que mover los hilos para que eso pase. Y solo conozco a una persona capaz de conseguir que eso pase, ¿pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de 10 años de silencio? ¿Será que al haberme hecho pirata a confirmado que estoy vivo? No, no lo creo. Se supone que soy una vergüenza para él, ¿pero cómo si no explicar que solo me quieran vivo? Quiere algo de mí, eso seguro.

Y, por raro que me parezca no me preocupo por mí, he entrenado muy duro y ya no soy el niño llorón de hace 10 años, pero me preocupan las chicas, Luffy y los demás. Y sobre todo el viejo, nunca le llegué a confesar nada y ahora me arrepiento. Si hubiera sabido quién soy no me habría echado a patadas ni nada, pero sabría qué esperar y estaría al tanto.

Mierda, ¿qué quieren ahora los malditos Vinsmoke de mí? ¿Debería hablarlo con los demás? No, acabamos de librarnos de Big Mom y esto solo les asustaría más, mejor esperar a que vuelvan Luffy y el resto. Así no estaré yo solo protegiéndoles si se llega a dar el caso. Si me están buscando imagino que estarán atentos a los movimientos de Luffy, así que llegarían más o menos a la vez. No pueden saber dónde estoy ahora, es imposible. Solo un poco más, unos días más. Mierda, ¿por qué ha tenido que pasar precisamente ahora?

* * *

Tachaaan~~


	6. Yassopp

**N/A: **Hoy mejor que ayer jejeje. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando ese disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

La noticia de la nueva locura de los Mugiwara había recorrido el mundo entero, las personas más influyentes como los Yonko, los Shichibukai (¿hace falta añadir a la marina en esta lista?) se habían enterado de los detalles en general antes de que saliera la primera edición vespertina. Y es que no todos los piratas se atrevían a primero, ir a por una nakama a la que el gobierno consideraba altamente peligrosa y quería matar; segundo, superar el Aqua Laguna; tercero, incendiar la bandera de la marina (y declarandole de forma indirecta la guerra a todo el mundo); cuarto, pelear contra el CP9 y vencerlos; y quinto, salir de Enies Lobby con vida.

Las reacciones habían sido de toda clase de tipos y colores, en la tripulación de los Akagami por ejemplo: Shanks se había reído, cabreado, emborrachado y vuelto a reír cuando había llegado el periódico, para luego anunciar el inicio de una fiesta en honor a la tripulación de los Mugiwara. Ben Beckman se había encargado de leer el periódico y detectar la censura de la marin. Lucky Rox se había unido casi al instante a la fiesta, alegando estar feliz por su amigo pero hambriento. Yassop por el contrario cogió los carteles de búsqueda y captura que tenía la tripulación. Eran buenas recompensas pero Yassop estaba buscando una en particular. Y es que por mucho que fuera Luffy el que hubiera dado la orden de incendiar la bandera, el chico no tenía la puntería necesaria (a menos que en los diez años que llevaba se hubiera esforzado un poco más en el manejo de las armas de fuego, pero Yassopp lo dudaba bastante), no le fue muy difícil encontrar el cartel que buscaba. El chico en cuestión llevaba una máscara amarilla, pero Yassopp le identificó como el tirador de los Mugiwara por las gafas que llevaba puestas. Además, el vendaje de su larga nariz y los rastros de sangre por el cuello le indicaban que el chico había luchado codo a codo con su capitán.

Si su información era la correcta, la distancia entre… ¿Sogeking? Sí, Sogeking y la bandera no era demasiada, no obstante la había incendiado con un objeto pequeño que sin embargo tenía la potencia suficiente como para hacer estallar la bandera en llamas de una sola vez. No sabía muy bien qué clase de arma era, pero debía ser curiosa. Yassopp sonrió con altivez.

–¿Y esa sonrisa?–preguntó Ben.

–Este chico tiene un futuro prometedor–dijo Yassopp levantando el cartel.

* * *

¿No tenéis ganas de ver esa escena de reencuentro entre padre e hiijo? No sé si se ha dado en el manga, creo que no, pero es una de las cosas que más espero últimamente e.e


	7. Nami

**N/A:** Modo previsora: ON. A ver si puedo seguir con esta racha jeje.

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Normas sobre el dinero en la tripulación de los Mugiwara:

1\. Yo y solo YO soy la que está autorizada a dar el dinero a la tripulación.

2\. Cada vez que haya un nuevo tesoro calcularé el dinero que vale y la MITAD irá para reparaciones, gastos de comida y manutención del barco. Y por favor quitad esas caras de ultraje, ¿os recuerdo qué clase de capitán zampón tenemos?

3\. El resto del dinero se dividirá de forma EQUITATIVA entre los distintos miembros de la tripulación.  
3.2 Y sí, a medida que se va uniendo gente esa cifra BAJA. Así que no, no estoy haciendo un mal trabajo de administración.

4\. El dinero se dará MENSUALMENTE, si no os habéis administrado bien es vuestra culpa no mía.  
4.2 Eso no quita que se puedan hacer préstamos entre los distintos miembros de la tripulación.  
4.3 En mi caso la tarifa suele ser del tres por cien, así que más os vale daros prisa con las vueltas, porque si no el precio seguirá subiendo. Y no miro a nadie Zoro.  
4.4 Tengo papeles de sobra para dejar por escrito la cantidad del préstamo, las condiciones de cada uno etc…

5\. Del dinero MENSUAL el 5% se pondrá en una hucha común para hacer los regalos pertinentes: cumpleaños, navidad.

6\. Del dinero MENSUAL el 20% se donará a la persona que gestiona el dinero normalmente como molestia por el trabajo extra.

7\. Para cualquier duda o queja…HABEROSLO PENSADO ANTES DE PEDIRME QUE GESTIONARA TODO ESTO.

–Nami.

* * *

La verdad es que me lo he pasado bomba imaginándome a Nami escribiendo estoy y disfrutando de las caras de ultraje de los demás jejejeje.


	8. Aokiji

**N/A:** Pues aquí estamos un día más.

**Disclaimer: **Aún sigo buscando un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Hacía varios días que Aokiji se había recuperado de la batalla contra Akainu. Días en los que no había tenido nada más que hacer que pensar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con su vida? Akainu había sido lo bastante bueno para permitirle seguir en la marina con el mismo cargo, títulos y deberes después de la batalla, aunque eso no era de extrañar ya que era de los mejores soldados que había en la marina. ¿Pero era realmente eso lo que quería? Siempre había querido servir a la justicia, proteger a los indefensos y a los débiles y castigar a aquellos que quebrantaban las normas. En consecuencia al castigo cometido.

Estaba claro que los buenos días en la marina acabarían en el mismo momento en el que Akainu se sentara en el despacho de Sengoku. Kizaru había hablado con los dos por separado, ya que ninguno estaba aún en forma para salir de la cama, al parecer a Akainu aún le quedaban un par de semanas de recuperación pero ya estaba empezando a dar órdenes. Y cuando le tocó la visita por parte de Kizaru, éste simplemente le tendió una bolsa con sus efectos personales. Kizaru podía parecer un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sabía cómo funcionaban sus compañeros. Cuando Aokiji levantó una ceja en una muda pregunta él simplemente le dijo que le estaba agilizando las cosas en caso de que quisiera marcharse. «_Y si me equivoco, simplemente tienes que llevarlo a tu habitación de nuevo_»

Ninguno dijo nada más. Las palabras sobraban, todos los que conocían a Aokiji se habían sorprendido de su arrebato por pelear contra Akainu, y sabían cuál iba a ser la decisión de éste si no salía victorioso. Así que después de varias semanas de descanso, recuperación y ejercicios de movilidad para la pierna, Aokiji dobló el pijama del hospital, dejó su uniforme medio chamuscado en una silla y salió por la puerta del hospital vestido como un transeúnte normal y corriente. Su bicicleta estaba cerca del hospital, se montó y se fue de la marina, sin mirar atrás. Aokiji tenía sus principios y sus ideales, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir a un hombre corrupto que asesinaba a inocentes y a piratas simplemente para que la marina fuera fuerte. Él también tenía sangre en sus manos, mucha, no era tan hipócrita como para negarlo. Pero tenía un código, así que seguiría ese código, esos ideales donde quiera que éstos le llevaran.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado ¡Hasta mañana!


	9. Luffy

**N/A:** ¡Y por fin llega Luffy!

**Ddisclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Si algo había aprendido Luffy de la convivencia con sus nakamas eran sus despertares. En realidad, era algo que le intrigaba desde siempre: Makino era cariñosa, le revolvía el pelo y se daba media vuelta; su abuelo le daba una patada y seguía durmiendo, al igual que Ace y Sabo; Dadan le gritaba y se pasaba el día de mal humor. De modo que cuando Luffy empezó su aventura, cada nuevo nakama que se unía a la tripulación había sido sujeto del experimento de capitán.

Zoro se había sorprendido al encontrárselo tan cerca cuando había abierto los ojos. Nami le había zurrado pero bien, Luffy había dado tres vueltas de campana y cuando la navegante finalmente salió de la cama a punto estuvo de tirarlo a mar. Ussopp le había dicho que dormido era un fiero y sangriento asesino y que lo mejor era que le dejara dormir. Sanji le había mandado a volar de una patada y en el proceso había tirado a Zoro, de modo que los dos nakamas empezaron una pelea, pelea que despertó a Nami, conclusión: acabaron los tres en el mar después de una serie de patadas, puñetazos y gritos (Nami podía llegar a tener una mala leche y una fuerza descomunal algunos días del mes). Vivi le había preguntado si todo estaba bien y se había quedado toda la noche despierta con él, preocupada por tan extraña conducta. Chopper casi había muerto de un infarto, y Luffy había salido volando tras una patada de Sanji por órden de Nami, el médico del barco tuvo miedo durante las siguientes semanas de irse a dormir solo. Robin le había sonreído para luego darse la vuelta en la cama y seguir durmiendo. Franky le gritado del susto que se había pegado, pero luego se pasó toda la noche construyéndole un juguete para que estuviera entretenido el resto de noches. Brook pensó que el capitán tenía algún tipo de insomnio y se dedicó a tocar una melodía para dormirle. Pero acabó despertando a toda la tripulación, que le dio de puñetazos y Name les lanzó tanto a él como al capitán por la borda (después de un piedra, papel y tijeras rápido, Ussopp y Zoro fueron los encargados de ir a sacarles a él y a Chopper, que se había lanzando por inercia al mar a salvarles, olvidándose momentáneamente que él tampoco podía nadar).

Después estuvieron dos años sin verse y tras el reencuentro la tripulación temía que el capitán volviera a las andadas. Y es que encontrarte la cara de Luffy a dos centímetros de la tuya en mitad de la noche no era de las cosas más agradable del mundo. Sin embargo, era como una especia de rito de iniciación en la banda. De modo que cuando volvieron a juntarse todos esta vez con Jimbei como nuevo nakama, nadie dijo ni mu. Como todos ellos, el gyojin tendría que soportar la novatada de turno del capitán, y por otra parte, todos ellos estaban deseando saber cuál era su reacción. ¿Sería tan cordial como cuando estaba despierto? ¿O por el contrario le dominaría el subconsciente y mandaría a Luffy al fondo del mar? tendrían que esperar a que anocheciera para averiguarlo.

* * *

Anexo: Trafalgar Law, como invitado desde Punk Hazard hasta Dressrosa, también sufrió la novatada de turno. Aunque el capitán de los piratas corazón simplemente utilizó sus poderes para encerrar en el baño a Luffy toda la noche.

* * *

He de decir que yo sigo la historia via anime y todavía no he llegado al punto en el que se juntan todos otra vez después de arco de Big Mom. Pero bueno, para mi Jimbei es parte de la tripulación desde el arco de la isla Gyojin, puede que incluso antes :3


	10. Jimbei

**N/A: **Pues aquí el capítulo de hoy :3

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

Me gustaría aprovechar este pequeño espacio para dedicarle este capítulo a Chobi. Gracias por hacerme sonreír aún estando lejos de casa.

* * *

Las noticias sobre el nuevo chico que había llegado a Grand Line no hacían más que extenderse. Ese chico que había declinado la oferta de la marina para convertirse en un Shichibukai; que, según los rumores, se había reunido con Akagami Shanks por no se sabía muy bien qué, ya que no habían peleado; y que recientemente no hacía más que decir que iba a convertirse en el más fuerte pateando el culo al viejo.

No suelo tomarme en serio los rumores, ni mucho menos los que tengan que ver con Shirohige, pero hay algo en este chico que me dice que va en serio. Y siguiendo el historial que ha tenido hasta ahora puede tener una oportunidad que llegar hasta él. No creo que el viejo tenga muchos problemas en patearle el culo por bocazas, pero no puedo consentir que se encuentren. El viejo ha hecho mucho por nosotros, por la isla Gyojin y esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando para demostrarle mi agradecimiento.

* * *

No sé por qué pensaba que el mocoso era un bocazas que escaparía cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero me ha sorprendido que no lo haya hecho. Aunque las pecas le den un aspecto añiñado, esa sonrisa con la que me mira dice a las claras que no se va a ir hasta vencer o ser vencido, al igual que sus ojos. Es de los que no se echan atrás, me alegra saber que aún existen piratas así.

* * *

Tres días. Tres malditos días duró la pelea. Ese chico es más fuerte de lo que pensé, no muchos están a mi nivel, y que yo recuerde nunca nadie tan joven lo ha estado. Al final caí al suelo desmayado, pensando que había perdido, pero cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendió encontrarme en el barco del viejo. Al parecer había llegado justo cuando caí y el chico, Ace, se levantó y apartó a sus hombres para poder pelear contra el viejo.

Cuando Marco me lo ha contado no me lo creía. Este chico tiene algo especial, y me alegra que no le hayan matado, si sigue por este camino se convertirá en alguien. Todavía no sé muy bien en qué clase de persona, pero va por buen camino para ganarse mi respeto. Eso si deja de intentar asesinar al viejo, ¿por qué no deja de ser tan terco y acepta unirse a él? Está claro que al viejo le gusta y hará todo lo posible para evitar que se vaya.

Portgas D Ace. No te voy a quitar los ojos de encima, enséñame qué clase de persona eres, tengo curiosidad.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Tomates? ¿Lechugas? ¿Reviews? Recordad que un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz :3


	11. Rouge

**N/A:** Pues aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os guste :)

**Disclaimer:** Sigo buscando un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Cuando oigo los pasos acercándose por el jardín todo mi cuerpo me pide salir corriendo, abrir la puerta y lanzarme a sus brazos. ¡Ha vuelto! Ha tardado más de lo que esperaba, pero lo ha conseguido. Hacía más de un año que no salía de la isla, desde que la noticia resonó como un eco, retumbando por todos los rincones de Grand Line: el Rey de los Piratas y su tripulación habían conquistado todo el Grand Line. Desde entonces han circulado toda clase de historias por los cuatro mares y el Grand Line, Roger ha pasado a la historia, es una leyenda, todos querrán imitarle y capturarle a partes iguales. Por eso cuando me dijo que salía una última vez me preocupé, y tuvimos nuestra primera pelea en serio, pero todo eso ahora mismo me da igual.

La puerta se abre y la silueta del Capitán más famoso entra por la puerta de mi casa, extrañado por no verme fuera como siempre, supongo que preguntándose si sigo enfadada con él. Pero no, solo cuando le veo es cuando soy capaz de levantarme de la silla y correr a sus brazos, me estrecha entre ellos y por unos breves segundos me siento protegida. Protegida y feliz, quiero disfrutar de esa sensación un ratito más, por lo que le abrazo con fuerza y él comprende el mensaje ya que no me suelta, no hasta que yo lo hago.

Nos miramos, él intenta adivinar lo que me pasa pero finalmente alza las cejas en una muda pregunta. Y yo sonrío, no se espera para nada lo que voy a decirle, tengo miedo, miedo del futuro, miedo de nosotros, de lo que nos puede llegar a pasar, pero creo que me he ganado el derecho a disfrutar de unos minutos de felicidad. De mandar al resto del mundo a la mierda y que solo seamos él y yo.

–Estoy embarazada–digo finalmente. Él me mira con sorpresa y yo me río y lloro, su expresión es genial. Se queda callado, procesando la información. Así que decido ayudarle a procesarla de otra manera.–Vas a ser padre.

–¿Es en serio?–pregunta mirándome la tripa, como si esperara que saliera de la nada un bebé diciendo «_Papá_». Yo asiento con la cabeza y antes de que me quiera dar cuenta estamos dando vueltas por la habitación. Cuando me deja en el suelo, me abraza de nuevo y me besa, en la cabeza, en la mejilla, en la boca, luego se agacha y mira mi vientre con una sonrisa. Se hace el silencio y sé lo que está pensando, así que le cojo la barbilla con la mano y le obligo a mirarme, estoy llorando otra vez pero no puedo evitar sonreír también.

–Solo disfruta el momento.

Él asiente con la cabeza y coge en volandas otra vez para dar vueltas de nuevo.

* * *

El bote está listo, lleva un par de cajas con comida y me río, con esas cajas en el bote parece que su marcha no es definitiva. No he contado el tiempo que ha pasado desde que volvió, ha sido muy poco de todas formas. Deja la última caja y se gira con una sonrisa, cuando estamos a la misma altura se agacha y le habla a mi vientre.

–Muy bien pequeñajo, o pequeñaja, aquí van un par de instrucciones: no hagas que tu madre vomite todos los días, dale muchas patadas cuando crezcas lo suficiente pero asegúrate de no berrear demasiado cuando nazcas, no quieres ver a tu madre enfadada, te lo digo yo.

Se me escapa una risilla, vaya unos consejos de padre que está dando. Me mira desde abajo con una sonrisa, luego me besa el vientre y se levanta sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Sobran las palabras en este momento, y aunque no lo hicieran ¿qué se dice en estos casos? ¿Buena suerte? ¿Ten un buen viaje? Para soltar semejantes chorradas mejor no decir nada.

–No te preocupes, dentro de poco tendrá noticias mías.–Yo le mato, ¿cómo se le ocurre hacer chistes macabros en un momento como este? Le miro alzando una ceja, esto puede acabar en una discusión como siga así…me besa en la frente y cuando se separa su expresión es mucho más seria.–Ten mucho cuidado.

–No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

La despedida es mucho más corta y a la vez mucho más larga de lo que me esperaba. Por una parte quiero que se vaya, que esté lo bastante lejos para que ya no sea capaz de detenerle, pero por otra quiero tenerlo a mi lado un rato más. Me quedo en el puerto hasta que no soy capaz de verle, y luego subo hasta la colina de mi casa, donde ya no puedo distinguir su silueta dentro del barco. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hago, tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo flaquear ahora. No soy tan tonta como para pensar que lo primero que harán después de matarle será venir aquí. A partir de ahora y hasta que todo esto acabe, de puertas para a fuera mi cara tiene que ser la de la serenidad personificada, la vida del pequeño depende de ello.

* * *

Sonrío pensando en lo irónica que es la vida, he roto mi promesa y he llorado dos veces: la primera cuando leí el periódico con la noticia de su muerte, la segunda cuando me han puesto a Ace en mis brazos. No quiero dejarle, es tan pequeñito, ojalá estuvieras aquí para verle. Ojalá pudiéramos verle crecer. Pero lo importante es que crecerá, sano, feliz y lejos de aquí, oculto. Y tendrá una buena vida, estoy segura.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿He conseguido hacer llorar a alguien? e.e


	12. Sanji II

**N/A:** Aquí el capítulo de turno. Como me lo pasé bomba escribiendo las normas del barco de Nami, aquí vengo con otra de normas. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Normas de la cocina:

1\. Luffy NO puede entrar a la cocina si no es por invitación de alguien.  
1.2 Pero cuidado con pedirle que os vaya a buscar algo, ya sabéis que arrasará con lo que haya de por medio.

2\. Picar entre horas está terminantemente PROHIBIDO.  
2.2 A no ser que se trate de Nami-swan o Robin-chwan, ellas tienen acceso ilimitado a la cocina.  
2.3 Pero por favor chicas, si necesitáis algo decídmelo y estaré encantado de cocinaros lo que se os antoje.

3\. Está total y aboslutamente PROHIBIDO TIRAR LA COMIDA, si algo no os gusta lo ponéis en el buzón de sugerencias que hay nada más entrar en la cocina y yo lo tendré en cuenta a la hora de haceros la comida.  
3.2 Pero cuando alguno cae enfermo, no hay quejas que valgan sobre el menú.

4\. Los turnos de fregada se respetarán SIEMPRE.  
4.2 Debido a incidentes sufridos, he de aclarar que los turnos de fregada se pueden intercambiar entre los distintos miembros de la tripulación. Pero siempre y cuando todo el mundo friegue el mismo número de veces, somos siete personas, haced el cálculo).  
4.3 Debido a la ineptitud de algunas personas (y no miro a nadie Zoro, Luffy y Ussopp) he de aclarar que LAS CHICAS NO FRIEGAN. Están muy ocupadas con sus respectivos trabajos como para fregar. Nos lo repartimos entre los SIETE que quedamos, que hasta la fecha somos los siguientes:  
-Luffy: sí, capitán tu también.  
-Marimo: como te pasas todo el día durmiendo, qué menos que ayudar fregando los platos.  
-Ussopp: no, no me creo que hayas fregado en un barco durante 100 años y que ahora le temas al fregadero, tú también pringas.  
-Chopper: el médico del barco está exento de fregadas cuando haya alguien muy grave ya que ES EL ÚNICO MÉDICO DEL BARCO.  
-Franky: y si ya de paso puedes no hacer exhibicionismo cuando friegas, te lo agardecería. La cocina es mi territorio, yo no me pongo a hacer una barbacoa en tu taller.  
-Brook: siempre y cuando estés acompañado de alguien que te ayude, estoy dispuesto a dejarte entrar en las cocinas de nuevo. Siempre y cuando esa persona NO SEA LUFFY.

5\. El candado de la ratonera que hay en la cocina lo tengo yo. Si queréis alguna cosa, me lo pedís y os abro la nevera.  
5.2 No pienso dejarlo a la vista donde cierta persona, sí Lyffy estoy hablando de ti, lo pueda coger y vaciar la nevera en mitad de la noche.

6\. Soy consciente de las necesidades alimenticias de cada uno de vosotros. Así que por favor el estante que está dedicado única y exclusivamente a la carne para Luffy NO SE TOCA.  
6.2 Debido a que esta orden ha sido obviada por completo me obligáis a deciros que al próximo que pille con las manos en la masa, se quedará sin cenar durante una semana entera.

7\. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, soy todo oídos.

8\. Si tenéis alguna queja…OS LA GUARDÁIS PARA VOSOTROS (u os pongo de pinches de cocina bajo mis órdenes durante un mes).  
8.2 Nami-sawn y Robin-chawn, si vosotras tenéis alguna queja, estaré encantado de ayudaros a solucionarla.

–Sanji.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Queréis más capítulos de normas?


	13. Reiju

**N/A:** Casi media hora tarde, lo sé. He estado ocupadilla hoy jejejeje.

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Sentados en una mesa circular se encuentran los miembros de la familia Vinsmoke: Judge, el cabeza de familia; los tres hijos varones: Ichiji, Niji y Yonji y su única hija: Reiju. Repartidas un poco por toda la mesa hay fotografías–algunas más movidas que otras, pero en general de bastante buena calidad–de la tripulación de los Mugiwara, aunque la persona que más destaca es Kuroashi Sanji.

El chico de veintiún años es alto y rubio, fuerte–al parecer su nueva recompensa asciende a 77.000.000 de berris–y en la mayoría de las fotos sale rodeado de mujeres, normalmente sus nakamas: Nico Robin y la gata ladrona Nami (dos mujeres de los más despampanantes en opinión de Ichiji, Niji y Yonji), aunque hay varias fotografías de Sanji corriendo detrás de otras mujeres. En algunas pelea contra algunos de sus nakamas. Y hay otras de las peleas en las que se ha visto envuelto a lo largo de los años, también hay varios artículos en los que se habla de él y Judge tiene en sus manos la antigua recompensa del chico.

–No me extraña que hayamos tardado tanto en dar con él, está irreconocible en ese dibujo–dice Ichiji removiendo las fotos con aburrimiento. Yonji y Niji asienten con la cabeza. En un principio les pareció divertida la idea de volver a ver a Sanji, sin embargo después de ver tantas fotos y leer artículos quieren terminar de una vez y largarse a entrenar.–¿Tú qué piensas Reiju? Estás muy callada.

Reiju suspira de forma un tanto exagerada antes de coger una foto cualquiera y fingir examinarla. Lo cierto es que ella no esperaba que lo encontraran, cuando les dijeron que el barco en el que se había escapado pensó que Sanji había muerto, pero contra todo pronóstico ha sobrevivido. Se ha vuelto un chico de lo más atractivo y le hace gracia que sea tan mujeriego, no pega nada con la imagen del hermano pequeño y llorón que ha tenido en su cabeza todos estos años. Mentiría si dijera que no se alegra de saber de él, no obstante sabe que su reacción cuando se encuentren no va a ser agradable en absoluto. Pobre Sanji.

–¿Y dices que se ha hecho cocinero?–pregunta Reiju al pobre hombre que les ha traído la información y que no para de darle vueltas al sombrero que tiene entre las manos.

–Sí, así es Reiju-sama. Trabajó en el restaurante Baratie, en el East Blue, hasta que se unió a la tripulación de los Mugiwara. Gracias a eso al final hemos conseguido localizarle.

–¿Sabemos algo de ese restaurante?–pregunta Niji.

–Está regentado por un antiguo pirata, un tal Zeff. Según nuestra información es el que se ha encargado de Sanji…san durante estos años.

–O sea que es su punto débil–dice Yonji con una sonrisa. Reiju le mira evitando poner cara de reproche, otra cosa en su favor, otra en contra de Sanji.

–¿Y dónde está ahora?–pregunta Judge.

–Según nuestra información acaban de salir de Punk Hazard y se dirigen hacia Dessrosa con Trafalwar Law, el antiguo Shichibukai como aliado.

–Les interceptaremos ahí.

–No creo que sea una buena idea–dice Reiju, opinando por fin sobre la situación.–La marina tiene conocimiento de este hecho, si nos inmiscuimos más sospecharán. Seguro que ya sospechan por pedirles que pongan que a Sanji se le capture solo vivo, si vamos a Dressrosa tendremos un enfrentamiento con ellos y Doflamingo.

–¿Y si se muere? ¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunta Yonji.

–Viendo cómo se las gasta la tripulación yo diría que tienen posibilidades. Esperemos a ver qué pasa, seguramente salgan bastante magullado de la pelea y será más fácil hacer que Sanji venga.

–No es mal plan…

Reiju mira a Ichiji y asiente con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no es mal plan, lo que omite es el hecho de que lo más probable es que Sanji se cabree aunque seguro que todos loe están pensando en ese momento. Y sabe lo que se propondrá a continuación, amenazar al hombre que ha estado al lado de Sanji todos estos años. Sanji…que mal ha hecho en ser pirata, piensa Reiju.

La reunión termina poco después, pero Reiju se queda en la sala mirando las fotos. Ahora que las ve con detenimiento, se ve que su hermano ha sido feliz después de todo. Esboza una sonrisa mientras piensa que no cree que pueda ver esa cara sonriente en carne y hueso, pero no es su problema, Sanji debería haberse escondido mejor.

* * *

Reiju me cae bien, aunque me hubiera gustado que apoyara un poco más a Sanji al principio. Pero bueno, lo que cuenta es que al final lo hace :)


	14. Boa Hancock

**N/A:** Un pelín tarde pero no he tenido tiempo de subirlo antes. He llegado de natación y después de medio dormirme en el sofá he corrido a encender el ordenador, escribir esto y subirlo. Admirar mi fuerza de voluntad jajaja.

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Hoy, cuando amanece, yo ya estoy despierta. Llevo despierta horas ¡pero es que no puedo dormir! Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para hacer algo tan trivial como dormir, algo que por cierto hago todos los días, aunque no abro los ojos y me quedo descansando en la cama hasta que vienen a llamarme para decirme que el desayuno está listo.

Me falta tiempo para salir de la cama y bajar a desayunar, ni si quiera estoy vestida pero no importa. Con los nervios a flor de piel pido que me traigan el correo.

–Te veo muy feliz Hebihime-sama–me dice la vieja Nyon desde la otra punta de la mesa.

–¡Pues claro! Hoy es el Día Blanco.

Llevo todo un mes esperando este día y por fin ha llegado. Margaret me trae el correo, la mayoría son cartas de la marina que despacho sin prestarles atención, son muy pesados cuando quieren, pero no voy a hacerlo porque soy hermosa. Paso las cartas y los paquetes con rapidez pero no está lo que yo quiero. Vaya…¿será que se ha retrasado? Bueno, el día no ha hecho más que empezar, aún queda tiempo.

–¿Esperas alguna notificación Hebihime-sama?

–¿Es que acaso estás tan vieja que te has quedado sorda por fin? ¡Te he dicho que es el Día Blanco!

La vieja Nyon me mira sin comprender, pero no estoy de humor para responderle las dudas. Cómo se nota que esta mujer no ha estado enamorada en su vida. Cuando llegan Sandersonia y Marigold yo ya he terminado mi desayuno y me levanto y me voy a mi dormitorio a vestirme.

–¿Vosotras sabéis que es el Día Blanco?–escucho que les pregunta la vieja Nyon a mis hermanas, aunque no puedo escuchar si alguna le responde ya que en ese momento se caen un par de tenedores al suelo. Ni me preocupo por eso, ¡voy a aprovechar y a ponerme bien guapa para hoy!

El día pasa con bastante rapidez, más de la que me gustaría, pero no llega ningún paquete nuevo. Cuando se encienden las primeras luces al atardecer ya estoy seriamente preocupada. ¿Será que Luffy-kun se ha olvidado de qué día es hoy? Es muy despistado para estas cosas, pero…cuando hace un mes me envié los bombones por correo esa misma tarde ya tenía una nota de agradecimiento escrita por él…¿será que me está siendo infiel con una de sus nakamas? No, no, no, no, no, Luffy-kun no haría algo así, ¡estamos enamorados! Y Luffy-kun no es una mala persona. Aunque a lo mejor lo que pasa es que todavía no ha terminado de hacerme los bombones, será eso, sí, tiene que ser eso. O que esté muy lejos y por eso tarda en llegar. Seguro que para la hora de la cena está.

Las horas singuen pasando y cuando Margaret me dice que la cena está lista yo le digo que no tengo apetito. No quiero comer nada si no son los bombones de Luffy-kun. ¿Cómo es que todavía no han llegado?

–¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?–le pregunto a Margaret, hace un rato que no dejo de escuchar a la gente correr de un lado para otro y me molesta. Así no hay quién se concentre en estar triste y deprimida.

–No es nada Hebihime-sama–me dice la chica, de pronto parece muy nerviosa.–Un ligero contratiempo pero ya lo estamos arreglando.

No me lo creo. Margaret no deja de mirar a la puerta cada pocos segundos y sigue en la habitación ¿Porqué o se ha ido cuando le he dicho que no quería cenar?

–¿Margaret qué ocurre?

–Nada, nada de lo que deba preocuparse Hebihime-sama. ¿Está segura de que no va a cenar? ¿Ni siquiera un poco de fruta?

–¡No quiero nada a no ser que sea el regalo del Día Blanco de Luffy-kun!

Me tiro de nuevo a la cama, estoy a punto de llorar, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? Abrazo la almohada y hundo mi cara en ella, después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Después de los dos años en los que estuvimos juntos pero sin vernos–solo aquella estúpida vez en la que salió para ayudarme con la estúpida misión de la Marina–Raileigh me devolvió los bombones de muy malos modos, los dos años. Por eso este año era nuestro año. ¿Cómo ha podido olvidarse Luffy-kun del Día Blanco? De pronto, unos pasos acelerados resuenan con más fuerza y sé que alguien va a entrar, mis hermanas si no me equivoco.

–¡Hermana!–gritan a la vez.

–¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Quiero estar sola con mi dolor! ¿Es que nadie entiendo lo duro que están siendo para mí estos momentos?

–Por eso tienes que levantar la cabeza y mirar. Ha llegado un paquete de Luffy-kun–dice Marigold.

Me levanto como si fuera un resorte y salto de la cama hacia la puerta donde, efectivamente, mis hermanas tienen un pequeño saco del que sale un olor a chocolate. No sé qué clase de chocolate es, pero huele deliciosamente bien, como si lo hubiesen cocinado aquí incluso. Lo abro y la mala veo una nota con la mala caligrafía de Luffy-kun que dice: «_Feliz Día blanco._» Soy tan feliz en estos momentos que incluso se me empañan los ojos por las lágrimas. Sandersonia y Marigold también están felices por mí, de repente las veo muy aliviadas, a ellas y a Margaret. Qué buenas son, cómo se preocupan por mí.

–¡Están riquísimos! Luffy-kun es todo un experto en la repostería por lo que parece.

Oigo resoplar a Margaret, Marigold y Sandersonia, pero cuando levanto la vista hacia ellas están sonriendo de nuevo.

–Disfruta del día Hebihime-sama–me dice la vieja Nyon con un tono un poco socarrón pero no me importa. Soy feliz ahora mismo, además Marigold ya se ha encargado de darle un capón por mí. Luffy-kun ¡estoy más enamorada de ti si cabe!

* * *

Anexo: A muchos kilómetros de ahí, en el Thousand Sunny…

–Oye Luffy, ¿no crees que deberías mandarle unos bombones a la Emperatriz Pirata?–pregunta la navegante del barco.

–¿Y eso?–pregunta Luffy.

–Hoy es 14 de marzo–replica la chica, y al ver la cara de incomprensión de Luffy añade:–El Día Blanco.

–Pues a mí me parece que está más bien soleado el día…–dice el capitán llevándose una mano a los ojos a modo de visera. De pronto siente el capón de su navegante en la coronilla.–¡Nami! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

–¡A qué eres más idiota de lo que pensaba! Si tenemos algún problema con esa mujer que sepas que te lo habrás buscado por idota.

–Pero si Hancock siempre me está mandando comida y dice que no le debo nada a cambio, ¿por qué debería agradecerle el chocolate que me mandó hace un mes? ¿No crees que es un poco tarde? ¡La próxima vez avísame con tiempo!

La navegante sale se va rumbo a la cocina echando humo por las orejas. Encima que le intenta explicar las cosas…

* * *

¿Os imagináis a Luffy haciendo chocolate para el Día Blanco? Yo tampoco n.n'


	15. Yassopp II

**N/A:** Viernes y para celebrarlo un capítulo divertido (o cómo es en mi cabeza esta escena que me MUERO por ver algún día).

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando ese disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Como cada vez que los Mugiwara la liaban parda, la tripulación de los Akagami se paseaba de aquí para allá intentando matar el tiempo hasta que llegara el periódico vespertino. No es que necesitaran la información de lo que había sucedido, la marina seguramente habría censurado la historia original–que una alianza pirata había acabado con otro Shichibukai y que además acaban de iniciar el proceso de desmantelación de una organización secreta en la que estaban implicadas varias personas de los bajos fondos, entre las que se encontraba un Yonko–y puesto la grandeza de la marina por las nubes, lo de siempre vamos.

Pero la tripulación de los Akagami no esperaba el periódico por esa razón no, sino por los carteles de recompensa que los acompañarían. Las apuestas se sucedían desde que les llegó la noticia y empezaron la fiesta, y a cada hora que pasaba–y con cada gota de alcohol de más en su organismo–las apuestas iban subiendo más y más. Shanks seguramente se pasaría las próximas semanas pagando a sus subordinados ya que, aunque todos preveían el aumento de la recompensa de Luffy, ninguno había sido tan idiota como para apostar 100 mil berris a que la cabeza del capitán ahora valía berris.

De modo que cuando llegó el periódico, la tripulación echó una carrera muy poco honorable–ya que hubo codazos, zancadillas, puñetazos y algún que otro amago de coger las pistolas y liarse a tiros–para ver quién era el primero el coger los periódicos y ver las recompensas. Finalmente fue Ben el que obtuvo el premio y obligó a la tripulación a sentarse y callarse para que todos pudieran escuchar las nuevas cifras.

–Monkey D Luffy: 500.000.000 berris–toda la tripulación bebió y aplaudió en honor al capitán de los Mugiwara.–Roronoa Zoro: 320.000.000, Kuroashi Sanji: 177.000.000–más brindis y aplausos.

–¡Las chicas! ¡Ahora las chicas!–gritó alguien y varios silbidos secundaron la petición.

–La gata ladrona Nami: 66.000.000 y Nico Robin: 130.000.000 berris–hubo una gran ovación y silbidos por todas partes. Desde que salieron los primeros carteles, varios miembros de la tripulación de los Akagami se habían hecho fans de las chicas.

–¿Y la mascota?–preguntó Lucky Roux.

–Tony Tony Chopper: 100 berris–los fans del medico silvaron, aplaudieron y bebieron por el más joven de la banda, que había conseguido que su recompensa alcanzara las tres cifras por fin.–Franky: 94.000.000 y Soul King: 83.000.000 berris.

Los brindis y los aplausos se sucedieron, y algunos imitaron a Brook tocando la guitarra y arrastrándose por el suelo como si de cantantes de una banda de rock se trataran.

–¿Y el tirador?–preguntó Yassopp extrañado de no haber escuchado nada sobre Sogeking ¿habría muerto realmente?

–No hay ningún Sogeking en las recompensas, pero sí un nuevo nombre, supongo que el verdadero del chico–dijo Ben tras una pequeña pausa. Yassopp asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba a los labios su vaso de cerveza, no debió hacerlo ya que justo en ese momento Ben dijo:–God Ussopp 200.000.000 berris.

Y Yassopp escupió todo el contenido que había bebido hacia el cielo cual fuente.

–¿Cómo has dicho?–exigió cuando se hubo recuperado tras unos pequeños golpes en la espalda por parte de Lucky Roux.–¿Ussopp? ¿Has dicho Ussopp? ¿Cómo mi hijo Ussopp?

Por toda respuesta Ben le dio la vuelta a la recompensa para que todos la vieran. En el cartel se veía a un chico de unos diecinueve o veinte años, muy magullado (y desmayado por lo que parecía) con la nariz larga, el pelo negro y las gafas de tirador. Efectivamente Ussopp era Sogeking. Y tanto en aspecto como en edad concordaba con el hijo de Yassopp, al que no veía desde que era un bebé hacía casi veinte años. Se hizo el silencio en el barco.

–¿No es ese el chico que cabreó tanto a Doflamingo y que puso una recompensa por su cabeza brutalmente alta?–preguntó un muy borracho Shanks desde una esquina abrazado a un cubo.

Unos segundos después de que todos procesaran la información la tripulación entera empezó a aplaudir celebrando lo valiente que había sido el chico y felicitando a Yassopp por tener semejante hijo. El aludido por su parte se sentó al lado de su capitán, aún procesando la información.

–Así que Ussopp se ha hecho pirata…su madre tiene que haberse cabreado mucho…–dijo pensando con nostalgia en su mujer y su pasado junto a ella.

–¡Alegra esa cara! ¡Luffy y él están juntos! Seguro que nos los encontramos en algún momento, ¿te lo imaginas? Sería un reencuentro bonito…

–Tienes razón capitán–Yassopp levantó la jarra de cerveza y la chocó contra el cubo de Shanks, que elegió ese momento para meter la cabeza dentro y devolver todo lo que había estado bebiendo durante horas.–Te haces mayor Shanks, ya no aguantas bien la bebida. Por cierto, has perdido la apuesta, nos debes un pastón a todos.

Por toda respuesta Shanks devolvió de nuevo.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Vosotros también esperáis con ansias ESE encuentro?


	16. Robin

**N/A:** Aquí el capítulo de hoy.

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando ese disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

La noticia había circulado como la pólvora por todo el mundo, no había nadie que no se hubiera enterado. A menos claro que esa persona viviera debajo de una piedra. Por fin se sabía el resultado de la batalla entre Aokiji y Akainu, y el primero había sido derrotado. Habían peleado en una remota isla durante días y finalmente Akainu se había alzado con la victoria, sin embargo ambos habían recibido heridas graves y les habían llevado de nuevo a la base para tratarles.

A Robin se le hacía curiosa la situación, ya que durante muchos años había sido Aokiji el que se quedaba en la sombra observándola, y ahora era ella la que tenía curiosidad por lo que podía pasarle al marine. El ascenso de Akainu no era una buena noticia. Aokiji por lo menos tenía un código, unos valores y sobre todo cabeza para entender las situaciones. Akainu acabaría radicalizando la marina, de eso estaba segura. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras seguía leyendo el periódico en busca de una pista o algo que le indicara cuál podría ser el siguiente paso de Aokiji, ya que sospechaba que el marine haría algo en contra de las órdenes de Akainu. ¿Rebelarse tal vez? ¿Oponerse abiertamente a él como líder de la marina? Lo que estaba claro es que Aokiji no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados en aquella situación mucho tiempo.

* * *

Un poco escueto, lo sé. Pero Robin tampoco es que sea de muchas palabras.


	17. Chopper

**N/A: **Sí, lo sé, ayer no hubo capítulo. Perdón. Pero para compensar hoy me pongo al día (o sea, que hay doble capítulo).

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscándo ese disclaimer divertigo y original que diga en una frase que no soy Oda.

* * *

A raíz de los recientes acontecimientos me voy obligado a copiar a Nami y Sanji y redactar una serie de normas que hay que respetar en la consulta médica:

Que son las siguientes:

1\. Se ruega no cambiar los medicamentos de sitio. Luego no los encuentro y si hay una emergencia y os morís desangrados será culpa del que los haya cambiado de sitio.

2\. Se ruega no hacer experimentos con mis píldoras para ver qué reacción tienen en los humanos. Mis píldoras están basadas en mi organismo y si las toma cualquier otra persona no sé qué efectos secundarios podrían tener (ni tampoco si podría encontrar una cura).

3\. Está absolutamente PROHIBIDO que cada uno se auto medique. Soy el médico del barco y yo decidiré cuándo termina el tratamiento.  
3.2 Y eso incluye el quitarse las vendas Zoro.  
3.3 Y también el protestar por la dieta blanda Luffy.

4\. Como la consulta está en mi habitación, si alguien tiene alguna dolencia nocturna, le ruego que llame a la puerta antes de entrar y revolver las cosas para "intentar no despertarme". Ya sabemos cómo acabo la última vez (lo siento mucho Ussopp, de verdad pensé que eras un fantasma).

5\. Los libros que dejo en la biblioteca para que estén al alcance de todos tienen que volver a la biblioteca ese mismo día. No queremos que se repita otra operación casi en la ignorancia porque Franky usó uno de mis libros para equilibrar una de sus mesas del taller.

¡Si todos colaboramos no tiene porqué haber problemas!

–Chopper.

PD: Nami me ha sugerido que os recuerde que tengo agujas y demás instrumental médico para torturar al que no haga caso.

PD 2: Sanji me ha sugerido que en vez de recordaros lo de las agujas, os recuerdo que puedo decidir no usar anestesia la próxima vez que tenga que coser a alguien.

* * *

Me imagino al pobre Chopper, troleado como siempre, escribiendo esto al borde de las lágrimas xD


	18. Tamanegi, Ninjin, Piiman

**N/A: **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo de hoy.

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando ese disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Empezaba a rayar el alba y todos los habitantes de la villa Syrup, en el East Blue tenían un ojo abierto. Ya quedaba poco, el ritual era el mismo desde hacía más de 10 años, aunque en los últimos meses había variado un poco.

Todas las mañanas pasaba igual, amanecía, los pájaros piaban y los que tenían negocios que atender se levantaban para ponerse manos a la obra, los desayunos se sucedían a horas más o menos similares y todos los días, antes de las 9:00 de la mañana sucedía lo mismo.

Primero empezaban los gritos, al principio no se escuchaban muy bien lo que decían debido a la lejanía, pero conforme se acercaban se iban haciendo más audibles, a los gritos les acompañaban unas pisadas apresuradas y cuando la persona en cuestión estaba llegando a las primeras casas de la villa se distinguían los gritos.

–¡Piratas! ¡Vienen los piratas! ¡Hay que huir! ¡Son muchos y muy fuertes, corred, no hay salvación!–cuando las pisadas llegaban a la plaza del pueblo, situada justo en el centro se hacía el silencio durante unos segundos, y luego la misma voz anunciaba.–¡Era broma! ¡Habéis caído!

En ese mismo momento, todos los habitantes del pueblo salían de sus casas armados con palos de escoba, rastrillos y algún que otro bate a acribillar al muchacho que les molestaba de buena mañana. Así se habían sucedido los días desde que el pequeño Ussop había perdido a su madre, desde entonces se le conocía como Ussopp el mentiroso.

Pero desde hacía unos meses la cosa había cambiado un poco: ya son se trataba de una sola y potente voz, ahora eran tres atronadoras voces que se metían en los tímpanos de los vecinos de buena mañana y que eran incapaces de ignorar. Las pisadas también armaban mucho escándalo y cuando los tres pequeños llegaban a la plaza del pueblo se dedicaban a hacer sonar una campana, un silbato y hasta un gong. Para luego decir que era una broma también, entonces los habitantes del pueblo salían enfurecidos a intentar pillar a los tres traviesos muchachos que seguían los pasos–aunque a veces se pasaban un poco, sobre todo el día que llevaron el gong– del que no dejaban de llamar su Capitán.

Y es que si bien Ussopp había desaparecido del pueblo sin decir palabra, nadie podría olvidarle jamás. Esos despertares tan escandalosos ya eran casi una tradición, y si por algún motivo se olvidaban de él, ya se encargarían Tamanegi, Ninjin y Piiman de ponerle remedio a esa situación.

* * *

Estos tres siempre me han parecido una monada :)


	19. Brook

**N/A:** Hoy no ha habido problemas de publicación :)

**Disclaimer:** aún sigo buscando un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Como cada mañana Brook se sentaba en el centro del barco y se dedicaba a observar a sus nuevos nakamas. Nakama. Una palabras que le era tan familiar pero tan lejana a la vez, después de tantos años solo no recordaba lo que era estar en un bullicioso barco de piratas–aunque estaba claro que la palabra _bullicioso_ había adquirido un nuevo significado con la tripulación de los Mugiwara–no eran como ninguna otra tripulación que hubiese conocido.

Vistos desde fuera podía parecer que cada uno iba a su aire, pero Brook había podido comprobar que cuando la situación lo requería se compenetraban a la perfección. Eso sólo podía conseguirse después de haber pasado por toda clase de situaciones en las que confiar en la persona de al lado es la única solución para que todos salieran con vida.

¿Era eso lo que había pasado? Un pequeño vistazo al cuaderno de bitácora le había dado la razón. Y por un momento se sintió fuera de lugar, él era el nuevo, el que tenía que aprender cómo funcionaban las cosas, el que tenía más posibilidades de meter la pata, del que se podían reír o recibir las novatadas de turno (como aquella primera noche que pasó en el barco). Después de aquello se entristeció durante unos días, quería encajar, de veras, pero no sabía cómo. Tantos años solo le habían hecho olvidarse de lo que era socializar, estar rodeado de gente, hablar y que le contestaran.

No obstante ellos no lo tuvieron en cuenta, le trataban como uno más, sin preguntas, dándole su espacio (y zurrándole cuando hacía la pregunta de ver las bragas de sus compañeras, sobre todo las de Nami). Y pronto pasó de estar en medio de barco intentando ver quién era la persona con la que podía entablar conversación y amistad con más naturalidad, a observar las payasadas de turno de Ussopp, Chopper y Luffy. A esquivar las patadas de Sanji y los sablazos de Zoro cuando peleaban. A comer con rapidez o echarle salsa bien picante a su comida para evitar el robo por parte del capitán. Le costó un par de días darse cuenta de que lo estaba consiguiendo, se estaba integrando por fin. Y de forma bastante natural de hecho.

Como cada mañana Brook se sentaba en el centro del barco, pero a partir de ahora habría una diferencia. No se sentaría a observar a sus nakamas, se sentaría a esperar a que Sanji se levantara a preparar el desayuno, a Luffy corriendo a la cocina cuando estaba listo. A Nami y Robin con un libro en las manos, trabajando. A Zoro entrenando y a Ussop practicando con su tirachinas, a Franky construyendo algo nuevo y a Chopper estudiando. Puede que él todavía no tuviera claro cuál era su sitio en el barco pero era algo que tampoco le preocupaba demasiado, ya no. Lo iría descubriendo poco a poco.

* * *

La verdad es que entiendo a Brook, tiene que ser abrumador ser el nuevo cuando los demás han pasado por tantas cosas. Lo bueno es que los Mugiwara son la tripulación más amigable de todas :3


	20. Franky

**N/A:** Casi. casi pero llego :3

**Disclaimer:** aún sigo buscando ese disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Cuando descubrió con quién viajaba en el tren, a Franky le entraron unos instintos homicidas similares a los que había sentido cuando se llevaron a Tom. Era _esa_ mujer, Nico Robin, la mujer que podía traer la desgracia al mundo, la amenaza que tenía que parar. Una mujer que se había colado en la habitación del idiota de Iceburg y le había disparado. No creía que su amigo hubiera muerto, o eso quería pensar, era tonto y los tontos no podían morir tan fácilmente.

Además, tenía que despejar su mente de preocupaciones. Esa mujer tenía el poder de destruir el mundo con sus conocimientos y tenía que pensar en una estrategia para acabar con ella, para matarla, antes de llegar a Enies Lobby. El problema era que estaban siempre rodeados de los falsos e hipócritas del CP9 y ambos estaban esposados. Aunque él tenía una ligera ventaja sobre ella, ya que él llevaba cadenas normales y no de kairoseki como la mujer.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a diferentes formas de actuar pero todos le parecían inútiles y lo más probable es que acabaran con él muerto. Que oye, que nadie se pensara que a Franky le importaba morir, para nada, si era para que los estúpidos del CP9 no llevaran a cabo sus planes no le importaba dar si vida (y llevarse los planos del arma Plutón con él a la tumba de paso) pero no tenía muy claro si podría acabar con la mujer antes de que le mataran y ahí estaba el problema.

Vaya una mierda más grande. Tan ensimismado estaba en su pensamientos que no se llegó a dar cuenta de que estaba a solas en la misma habitación que la mujer hasta que ella habló.

–Siento lo de tu amigo.

Franky la miró con frialdad, ¿qué lo sentía? ¿Qué clase de asesina se arrepentía de matar?

–Tsk, Iceburg es idiota pero dudo que haya muerto. Seguro que se levanta a seguir dando por culo en un par de días.

La risa de la mujer le desconcertó. Pretendía ser una risa franca, pero le salió el tiro por la culata ya que no tenía fuerzas para ello, más bien era un sonido raro acompañado de una mueca que en ningún momento llegaban a parecerse a una risa o una sonrisa.

–¿Y qué me dices de tus nakamas? Creo que se liaron a tiros con los soldados.

–Estarán mejor sin mí–dijo en un murmullo.

Había bajado la guardia. ¡Era el momento! Pero por mucho que Franky quisiera acabar con ella, la cara de la mujer: la viva imagen de la tristeza, la soledad, el miedo…le decían que se había precipitado al juzgarla.

–Se supone que la marina es una organización que defiende la justicia y la paz, pero es una organización que está podrida por dentro. No me extrañaría que les fueran a matar de todos modos.

–Eso ya lo sé–dijo la mujer.–Pero los que se han quedado con ellos no podrán vencerles y si no vienen hacia aquí y se alejan lo bastante del CP9, estarán tranquilos por un tiempo…

–No veo a Mugiwara dejando tirado a un nakama. Aunque seguirnos es un suicidio, para empezar tienen que esperar al Aqua Laguna y después…no, no lo conseguirían, cualquier banda de piratas te abandonaría a tu suerte y elegiría vivir.

Robin estiró las comisuras de los labios en un intento de sonrisa, como si recordara algún tipo de chiste.

–Y por si se les pasa por la cabeza venir, ya me he encargado yo de desmotivarles para que no lo hagan.

Franky suspiró. Eran importantes para ella, se notaba a la legua. Por muy asesina fría y distante que quisiera parecer estaba sufriendo horrores por sus nakamas, tanto que ni le preocupaba su propia muerte, lo que probablemente ocurriría poco después de su llegada a Enies Lobby. Y Franky se preguntó si la soledad que rodeaba a Nico Robin era tan grande como la suya propia. Se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento y decidió esperar, no sabía porqué pero algo le decía que Mugiwara y su banda irían tras ellos. Atravesando el Aqua Laguna y todo lo que fuera necesario, el tío estaba como una cabra, tanto como para emprender aquella acción loca y suicida. Se aferró a ese pensamientos con todas sus fuerzas, con el apoyo de los Mugiwara tal vez podría acabar con la amenaza que suponía Nico Robin, pero no matándola sino devolviéndola a su lugar con los suyos.

Por lo que veía de ella ahora, no tenía mucha pinta de querer destruir el mundo. Tal vez y solo tal vez estaba empezando a salir un poco de luz en ese horizonte tan negro que tenían por delante.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? He intentado que no sea muy romanticoso, aunque me cuesta ya que shippeo a estos dos pero bien xD  
Recordad que un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz :)


	21. Navarone

**N/A:** Hace poco me vi de nuevo la saga del Navarone y creo que es una de las más divertidas :)

**Disclaimer: **Aún sigo buscando ese disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

La noticias había corrido como la pólvora y en menos de una hora toda la marina estaba enterada de la vuelta de los Mugiwara…y de su milagroso escape. Otra vez. Y por supuesto la noticia había llegado también a los oídos del Navarone, donde las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

El vice-almirante Jonathan sonrió mientras recibía la noticia de cómo la fortuna les volvía a sonreír. Marines llorando, peleas en lugares estratégicos y la excéntrica de Boa Hancock paseando por Shabaody como si nada. Claro que todo eso podían ser coincidencias, pero conocía lo suficiente a los Mugiwara como para saber que conseguían amistades con suma facilidad. Esos chicos tenían mucha suerte.

Jessica por su parte no dejó de gritar a sus subordinados en todo el día. Habían pasado dos años desde la fugaz vista de Sanji a sus cocinas y aún no había conseguido superar su receta, estaba cerca eso sí. Pero todavía le quedaba un poco, de modo que se alegró. Como no estaba muerto le haría llegar de alguna forma la receta cuando la mejorase. Y así aprendería que la cocina de Navarone era de las mejores.

Mekao no dejaba de admirar el nuevo barco de la tripulación. Se apenó cuando vio que habían cambiado de barco y supuso que era por su mal estado, no estaba en las mejores condiciones cuando salieron del Navarone y no creía que fuera a durar mucho más. Pero el nuevo estaba lleno de todo tipo de instrumental con el que atacar y defenderse, a parte de la rapidez que podía llegar a alcanzar. Era un buen barco sin duda, y se notaba que el mantenimiento era minucioso. ¿Habrían conseguido enrolar a un buen carpintero para no ir con otro barco destrozado por la vida?

Kobato se alegró por el Doctor, parecía gozar de buena salud. Ella seguía siendo tan despistada como siempre y no paraban de gastarle bromas, pero seguía siendo la médico del Navarone.

A Drake por poco le dio una apoplejía. En cuanto supo que los Mugiwara estaban en Shabaody, quiso salir pitando y ser el que los arrestara de una vez por todas. Ya se les había escapado demasiadas veces para su gusto, y tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver a Monkey D Luffy entre rejas…no era normal que un personaje como él fuera capitán de un barco pirata y que tuviera tan buena suerte. El mundo no era justo. Afortunadamente para todos, Jonathan consiguió persuadirle de partir tras ellos, ya que él estaba convencido de que escaparían de nuevo y cuando Drake llegará ahí no habría nadie con quien pelear.

Shinpachi celebró, con algunos compañeros, la huída de los piratas. O más bien la de Sanji, y es que aún cuando Sanji era un pirata, su forma de cocinar le había hecho ponerse las pilas (aunque también se debía al chasco de conocer a los hermanos Marley, unos inútiles que ahora se dedicaban a fregar platos e intentar estudiar, ya que seguían siendo tan inútiles como cuando habían llegado).

Y es que aunque los humos estuvieran más o menos caldeados, lo cierto era que todos en el Navarone se alegraban de la vuelta de esos piratas. Ya que gracias a la escaramuza que tuvieron el Navarone seguí funcionando. Negarían bajo tortura que su llegada caída del cielo (literalmente) les había salvado a todos de ser despedidos, pero lo cierto era que su llegada (y posterior huída) había marcado un antes y en después de la vida del Navarone. Y esa nueva vida les gustaba.

* * *

Pooooooooooooooooooooor cierto, ¿sabéis que Jonathan es el protegido de Akainu? ¬¬ con lo bien que me cae Jonathan...y como odio al otro. Me imagino que no tengo que explicar el motivo, ¿verdad?


	22. Jozu

**N/A:** Lo sé, lo sé, llevo un retraso horrible y justo al final. Con lo bien que iba...en fin, mañana he despejado la agenda para poder dedicarme a escribir todo el santo día y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando ese disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy Oda.

* * *

Escondido detrás de un puesto de comida se encontraba el que había sido el Comandante de la Tercera División de los Piratas de Barbablanca: Diamond Jozu. Vestido como un comerciante más, intentando vender verdura en un puesto que estaba de camino al barco de los Mugiwara, estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Todo había empezado hacía 2 semanas, él y el resto de Comandantes habían tenido una conversación vía caracolófono, la primera desde que se separaron y curiosamente no había sido para hablar sobre ellos.

–_Los Mugiwara van a reunirse en Shabaody dentro de dos semanas._

_Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar y todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, Jozu esperó a que se callaran para escuchar el resto de la información que tenía que decir Marco._

–_No sé en qué Gorve se encuentra el barco, pero ya sé que Rayleigh está preparándolo para ir a la isla Gyojin._

–_¿Cómo sabes que la información es verídica? No se ha sabido de ellos en estos dos años, dudo que estén muertos como todo el mundo cree pero…_

–_Mihawk–fue la respuesta de Marco._

_Y pasó a relatarles la historia de la desgracia de la banda. La gran derrota que habían sufrido en Shabaody justo antes de la guerra, el motivo por el cual el hermano de Ace había aparecido solo en Marineford. Y el verdadero mensaje que Monkey D Luffy le había dado a sus nakamas pero que había disimulado con las dieciséis campanadas en Marineford. Todo eso lo sabía gracias a Roronoa Zoro, que llevaba todo ese tiempo entrenando con Mihawk y éste (sin conocimiento del espadachín) había hablado con Shanks, que había avisado a Marco de la situación._

–_Alguien tiene que ir ahí y asegurarse de que zarpen._

_Las voces pidiendo ser voluntarios no se hicieron esperar. Cuando impidieron a Akainu acabar con el hermano de Ace en Marineford juraron protegerle, y ese juramento no tenía fecha de caducidad. No iban a dejar que su aventura terminase en Shabaody._

–_Iré yo–dijo finalmente Jozu, y añadió antes de que nadie protestara.–Estoy bastante cerca de Shabaody, no me cuesta coger un desvío, puedo llegar en tres días y preparar alguna trampa o ruta de escape por si es necesario._

_Nadie sabía muy bien donde estaba cada uno, pero todos se fiaron de la palabra de Jozu._

–_Ten cuidado y si ves que cuando se acerque la fecha puede haber problemas avisa e irá alguien a cubrirte._

Al final no había hecho falta que nadie fuera en su ayuda. Había localizado el barco de los Mugiwara siguiendo a Rayleigh y preparado las trampas necesarias por si hacían falta. Los días se le hicieron extremadamente largos hasta que vio al primer miembro de la tripulación pasearse tan campante por el Grove 5, Rorona Zoro emanaba casi el mismo aura que Dracule Mihawk, no obstante el chico parecía tener un sentido de la orientación abismal, ya que iba acompañado de una chica de pelo rosa que no había más que gritarle.

Desde ese día las cosas empezaron a sucederse con más rapidez, estuvo atento y poco a poco reconoció a los diferentes miembros de la tripulación, solo quedaba el capitán. Y su entrada fue tan chocante como la que había hecho en Marineford. Los disparos, puñetazos, gritos y amenazas por parte de la marina no se hicieron esperar, no obstante el chico y sus dos nakamas no tuvieron mayores problemas. Jozu no supo muy bien qué le llevó a hacerlo, pero con el caracolófono marco un número, a los pocos segundos unas voces angustiadas preguntaron si todo iba bien. Jozu simplemente apuntó su caracolófono en dirección a la pelea.

Los mugiwara consiguieron reunirse y, para fastidio de la marina, se sumergieron rumbo a la isla Gyojin.

–Se han ido–dijo Jozu finalmente. Nadie dijo nada, pero Jozu se imaginaba que todos estarían como él, con una sonrisa en la cara pensando en Ace y en que había cumplido su promesa.–No creo que tardemos en saber de ellos en los periódicos.

* * *

No sé si esto llegó a pasar, pero me habría gustado mucho :3


End file.
